Special Deleted Scenes and Alternate Ending
by BabyRie16
Summary: Fey and I rping again to bring you two sadly deleted scenes and two alternate ebdings that also, sadly, didn't make the cut.
1. Thor and Loki first

Odin look at the group he'd just saved, "Get to the healing chamber, now!"

"Disobeying me so flat out, you could've and WOULD'VE been killed had I not saved you all!"

Thor rolled his eyes. "We weren't killed, Father, stop your worrying."

He grabbed Thor's hair, "I just had to save you, Loki, lady sif and the warriors three from another one of your schemes! And now, because of your arrogance we are on the verge of a war!"

He pushed his hand away. "Calm down, old man!"

He glared at him, "To your chambers."

He huffed and began walking out of the building. "The Son of Odin will go where he pleases!"

He grabbed the back of his hair, "Thor you are an arrogant, greedy boy! Who can't even follow simple orders!" he sat on the steps of the gateway, pulling his son over his lap.

"The Son of Odin is too old for this!" he blushed, "Faaaaather!"

"Since when is Odin's son too old to obey his father? I see I will have to take more direct measures with you, Thor," he pulled his pants down to his knees.

He blushed even more. "People are watching!"

"And they will get a hardy show!" He brought his palm down hard across Thor's left cheek.

His eyes flew open and he struggled to get up, "But!"He gasped and flinched.

"Be silent!" he brought down the palm of his metal glove again. He held him with ease and continued to bring his palm down on his upturned bottomed.

"Stop it father!" he begged him, completely embarrassed. Odin ignored him and swatted his thighs, leaving handprints. He whimpered and kicked his legs. He wasn't going to cry, he wasn't going to cry...

The old man was going to make sure his son remembered his place. And soon...

Thor broke and began sobbing. "I'm sorry father, please forgive me!"

"Perhaps I have neglected chastising in the recent years. It's apparent that you can not act like an adult without enough motivation."

He sobbed. "I can! Give me a chance!"

He beat him for ten minutes and let him up, "You need to learn to be less greedy!" he pulled him by his ear to the gate, "And until then you are to be another realm."

"Wait, what?" he held his pants up and tried to pull away.

"When you learn to act more appropriately you will returned with your powers," he sent him to Earth as a mortal. Thor sobbed on his way.

Odin turned to his next son and gave him the look.

Loki was in the healing chamber. He saw his father's face and whimpered, "What did I do?"

"Come over here."

"B-but!" he covered his bottom. Odin crossed his arms. He whimpered and came over. He went as slow as he could without getting more.

Odin grabbed him and tucked him under his arm and swatted him hard. He bit his lip. Why was he in trouble?

He kept spanking him hard. "You should not have gone with them."

"owww!" he sniffled, "But father..." He ignored him and hit his thigh. He sobbed, "Oww..."

He didn't give him as much as Thor, but he made sure it hurt. Loki sobbed and rubbed his rubbed his head. "Get some rest."

He whined and went to his room. He half wanted to stay in the healing chamber to get rid of that pain.


	2. The warriors three

Odin went, there after, to the warriors three. First looking at Fandral. He had been stabbed through the chest but the wound was now patched up.

Fandral smiled. "Good as new."

"Good, you've gotten your wound all taken care of."

"Yes sir," he hit where it used to be and didn't flinch.

"Good, then allow me to fix something else," he lifted him up and sat upon the couch.

"Um... what is this?"

"Perhaps had your father, or even I myself, given you more of these you'd have learned to follow directions," he pants him to his knees.

He squirmed. "Sir! You can't!"

"I can and shall," he brought his palm down hard on him.

He gasped and jolted.

"It is a marvel that you six weren't killed!" he continued to swat him hard.

He squirmed around. "owowowwww! I am not a child!"

"You and the others have acted as nothing less than disobedient children! And since you wish to behave as such you will be treated as such!"

"We never behaved as such!"

"You disregarded the orders of your king!" he swatted his under curve.

"We had our reasons!" Odin gave his thigh a hard slap. He gasped. "OOOoooow!"

He continued to swat him hard, "You will follow the authority and orders of your king!"

"Ok!" he sobbed, "I will!"

"See to it you do!" he spanked him eight minutes before letting him up, making sure his comrads stayed where they could watch the punishment of the blonde so they knew what they were to recieve next.

Fendal jumped up and down rubbing his bottom.

Odin smiled. He remembered when his sons would do it. He hadn't spanked Thor in so long he wouldn't know if they still did. Although Loki has had his shares, however he has gone quite the while without needing one.

Odin walked to Hogan. "And you, are you healed?"

He looked at him, backing away slightly, "Y-yes."

"Good." He dragged him to the couch.

Hogun dragged his feet. That looked like it was going to hurt. He still heard Fandal sobbing from his, and this was a man who just took an ice blade to the chest and could laugh a mere few minutes afterwards.

He sat and put him over his lap. "The more you struggle, the worse it will be!"

He cringed at the threat, "Sir, I think this is rather...inappropriate."

"How so?" he took his pants down, "The naughty boy is being punished. Very appropriate."

Hogun shifted as he felt his pants Odin brought his hand down with a mighty SMACK! He gasped and clenched his teeth. Odin continued to spank him hard. The young warrior sniffed and squrimed.

"You will not disobey your king again, do you understand me?"

"Yes...sir..." he sobbed and pushed at Odin's knee.

He spanked him ten more minutes before he let him up. Hogun gasped and sobbed, jumping as he rubbed his bottom. That was much different than the pains of battle. Odin smiled, another spanked dance.

He sobbed and went to find somewhere, and way, to ease the pain.

"Come here, Volstagg."

The largest of the warriors covered his butt and looked at the king sadly.

"You are in no way exempt." He waited, arms crossed, "Remove your trousers, warrior."

He whimpered and walked to him. He blushed and pushed his pants to his knees.

"Now lower yourself," he pointed to his lap. Volstagg blushed even more and laid across his lap, "Very comendable," he nodded, "I find it odd how you may follow my instructions now, yet when they meant your life and the lives of your comrads you couldn't," he put a hand on his back and swatted him hard.

He winced. "If my comrades had not gone before me, I wouldn't be so willing now. I suffer what they suffer."

"Also comendable," he continued to spank him hard, "But as one of the oldest, I expected better from you!" He bit his lip and didn't say anything, "I haven't had to do this to you three or Thor since you were all younger, but don't think for a moment that your large stature will stop me from doing this more often."

"More often, Sir?" he whimpered.

"Very more often," he swatted his undercurve.

He kicked his legs involuntarily and choked back a sob. "But...!"

"No excuses have you! You disobeyed a direct order from your king and should be thankful this is all you got!" he spanked his thighs.

"Perhaps I deserve this, sir, but at least I made sure thy son stayed from harm!"

He sighed, "Perhaps you are right. But you would've kept him from harm better had you informed me of his plans."

"Perhaps," he muttered.

He continued to spank him just as long as the others, going mildly easier since he came when called.

He, like the others, was reduced to sobs by the end.

He let him up, "I will expect better."

"You will recieve better," he nodded.

He patted his cheek.


	3. Ending 1

Loki groaned and looked at where the portal had once been. He still felt heavy after his brother hit him with lightning and the afterblow of the bridge partially exploding.

Thor walked to Loki. "You and I need to have a nice long heart-to-heart, brother, or should I say hand-to-bottom?"

He glared at him, indginantly.

He sat on the stairs and pulled his brother over his lap, taking his pants down.

"What are you doing! Stop this!" he blushed and kicked. Thor laid his hammer on Loki's back and cracked his knuckles. He grunted and struggled to move his torso, unable to even arch his back to do the weight.

Thor brought his hand down hard on his butt, leaving a bright red handprint, "You have no idea how angry I am with you!" he brought the next one on his thigh.

He gasped. That was as bad as father! "Ah!" he gasped.

"You went too far with this trickery!" he began to spank him quickly.

"Owwwww!" he kicked as well as he could.

He held his hands front and continued, spending ten minuntes on his whole bottom, then another ten on his sit spots and upper thighs.

Loki cried whole hearted by the time he was done. His bottom was enflammed in a way it had never been.

Thor finally took the hammer off and let his brother up. Before he had any chance to rub, though, Thor grabbed his ear and began marching him to Odin's chambers, pants still around his ankles.

Loki nearly tripped several times. His face was tear stricken and red, both from the pain he'd just endured and the embarrassment.

Thor pulled him in and knocked on his father's chamber before entering. "I found him!"

Odin stood. "So, there you are. And Thor warmed you up for me, I see."

Loki whimpered and quivered at the sight of his father, trying to get his pants.

Odin was furious with him. Thor let Loki go and left.

Loki sobbed and leaned on the door. He could feel the anger eminating from his father. He covered his bottom, expecting to be hit.

Odin walked to him and turned him to the side to see what Thor had done. He moved his hands. "Very nice for his first time. Come, we must get you healed. But first, I'm sure your mother would like to see the good job our oldest did too."

Odin paraded him around the house, pants down, for anyone who was there to see. Then he arrived at his wife's chambers.

He sobbed as he was pulled. The last person he wanted to see was his mother. Loki felt like melting into nothingness. He could only hold his pants up enough to not trip. And at all the glares and snickera he got made it worse.

Odin turned his youngest around for his mother to see the still fresh handprints on his backside.

His mother nodded in approval. "He deserved more."

"Oh don't worry, he'll get it."

Loki sobbed and looked at the ground. He wished he were banished.

Odin took Loki to the healing chambers and had his bottom healed, mostly. He wanted to keep some of the warm glow so he didn't have to warm up.

Loki whimpered. The healing helped a lot but he knew it would soon be in vain.

Odin waited, and when he was done, took Loki to his chambers. He sat on the bed and put his youngest over his lap. "Get comfortable, we will be here for a while."

"But I did it for you," he sobbed.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I wanted to prove I can do as much as Thor!" he sobbed, "And show you I could suceed at at least one thing!"

"Loki, that is NOT how you do that!" he growled and began to spank him.

"Owwww!" he jolted and pushed at his father's knee.

He held him down and hit his thigh, then began lecturing him on all his wrong doings.

The young one hardly paid attention to the lecture. He was too busy focusing on the wild fire across his bottom.

"Now, what did I just say?"

"uhm...uhm...That I was wrong to lie?"

Odin growled and smacked his bottom harder. "Were you listening to me at all?"

"Owww!" he sobbed, "Yes!...mostly..."

"So tell me what was said!"

"That I was in the wrong to trick you, thor and the others?"

"Yes," he nodded, and resumed the spanking.

"OOOOoooowwww!" he sobbed and pushed, "Father I have learned!"

"And you will learn more."

He couldn't think to beg for mercy, his father would probably hit him harder. He just sobbed and tried to keep his hands front.

Odin gave him another lecture, and by the time he was done, an hour had passed.

Loki laid over his knee. A puddle formed at his father's feet, tears. He didn't kick or struggle anymore he just tried to breath.

Odin rubbed his back. "I'm done."

He coughed. His throat hurt too much from begging, crying and yelling out. He just quietly sobbed.

Odin picked him up and hugged him. "Even after all that, I still love you. I think you need a nice, cold bath, some soothing lotion, and a nap. Maybe some tea for that throat."

He sniffled and leaned on his father's shoulder. He was too exhausted to say or do anything. But he was sorry.


	4. Ending 2

LOki shook his head as he landed on earth, "So. This is where brother was banished to?" he sighed and began walking to the town. He was stared at by many, "Perhaps I should try to blend," he went to a department store and stole some pants and a shirt.

After about a month when the gate was rebuilt Thor and the warriors three landed to look for told them to split up as they looked.

Loki had been been shopping when he looked at them from the window and whimpered, hurrying away. He soon hid in a diner, looking through a window. Not minding the stares.

Hogun found some of Loki's clothes and brought them to Thor.

Thor nodded. "So, he's in disguise.V ery well then."

Loki sighed and saw one of the three coming towards the diner. He gasped and hurried out the back. He needed to hurry and find somewhere else to hide before the Large one came out.

Loki had run into a library and straight into Fandral. "So there you are." He grabbed him before he could run. "Your brother is looking for you."

He pushed at him, "I can't imagine why."

"He just loves you so much." He called the other warriors to him.

Hogun came over, "What have we here?"

"We have a naughty little squirrel," Fandral smirked, "Now what should we do with it?"

Volstagg walked in and saw him. "About time."

He whimpered and tried to get out of the blonde's grip. "Unhand me!" he complained.

"No, not until I give thee to thy brother. Shall we have some fun with him first?"

"I see no reason why not," Hogun said quietly. Loki whimpered. That didn't sound good.

He nodded. "First we shall find some privacy."

Fandral carried Loki out of the library. He found an alleyway. "This shall suffice." Fandral saw a dumpster with the lids shut. "Strange device," he tossed Loki to lay over yanked his pants and loin cloth down to his ankles.

Loki blushed and reached back to cover his pale behind, "Release me!" he kicked.

"Hogan, will you keep his hands out of the way for me?"

He nodded and pulled Loki's hands to the front.

"In a few." He smacked his bottom hard.

He gasped and jolted. "Stop!" he kicked at him and tried to pull his hands from the asian.

Fandral had Volstagg hold his legs to keep him from kicking, then swatted his thighs. He spanked him for about three minutes, only making his bottom dusty pink. "Ok, let's bring him to Thor." He pulled his pants back up for him and took him to thor.

He whimpered and sniffled. He'd been able to with hold tears but it still hurt.

Thor was waiting for him, getting impatient.

Loki whined seeing his brother. He had a fear his brother might brutilize him with the hammer.

Thor crossed his arms. "Loki." He whimpereed and tried to pull away from the warriors three. "Approach, brother." He groaned and inched closer "Now!"

Loki whimpered and hurried over. He was lifted and tucked under his brother's arm, with his feet dangling a foot above the ground. He blushed and pushed at his Thor's side. Thor took his pants down and raised a brow.

"Don't!" he whimpered and tried to cover his bottom.

"I think you've earned it." He moved his hand and swatted him.

"Owww!" he pushed at his brother's arm and back,trying to find a way down.

He kept spanking him hard, not caring who watched, "You must never do that again, understand?"

"Y-yes!"He sobbed and cried miserably, "I'm sorry, brother! Please stop!" he begged.

"Good." He spanked him a whole 20 minutes. He set him down. "See to it it doesn't happen again."

Loki sobbed and rubbed his bottom, pitifully. Thor gave him a hug. "Now, back to Asguard. Father is worried." He began dragging him back, pants down.

He was so confused and tried to atleast keep his pants from tripping him. He knew for a fact that Heimdall would get a great kick out of this.

"You can take those off if you wish, I don't want you to trip." He scoffed at the comment and pulled themup all the way. "Ah ah ah," he smacked his bottom and took his pants down again, "Let everyone see what happened."

"Thor, don't!" he whined and covered his bottom. His took his hands out of the way and swatted him. "Oww!" he sobbed, "I want my pants up!"

"Well, you can't."

"Why not!"

"Because I said so."

"Thats not a reason!" he sobbed.

"I can remove them completely." He dragged him to the gate. Loki whimpered and looked down, blushing the whole way down the Bifrost.

There was much talking and staring as he passed. The young prince just sniffled as his eyes over flowed with tears of embarassment. He was only allowed to hold his pants up enough to cover his croch. Thor gave him an encouraging hug as they approached home.

He sobbed. The gossip and stares were one thing, but he was terrified of his father and ashamed of the disappionment he probably felt. Thats why he'd attempted suicide. Had Heimdall not seen him on Earth he probably wouldn't have been found.

When they entered Odin was in his chambers. Loki didn't even look up at his father's throne.

Odin stood. "Loki?"

I have, with the help of Heimdall, found younger brother, father. He was on Earth, living amongst the mortals."

Odin smiled and walked to Loki. "Don't you have anything to say to your father, son?"

"I am sorry Father. I wished not to be found," he said quietly.

He lifted him and crushed him in a hug. "Oh, my boy, it gladdens me that you are alive and unharmed!"

He grunted at the sudden lack of air, "It does? But..but why?"

"Yes! I was so worried! Because you are my son and I love you," he kissed his cheek.

He look at his father teary eyed, "But. But all I've done wrong. My jealousy nearly cost you your kingdom."

"That it did, but I love you and forgive you. Though you know you must be punished." Loki wiped his eyes and nodded. He gave him another hug. "Why aren't you wearing pants?" They had fallen off when he had lifted him.

He blushed and grabbed them off the ground and pulled them up, "Thor wouldn't let me redress properly."

He raised a brow and He set him down. "What was Thor doing that required you to undress?"

He looked to the sie, "He and Fandral spanked me."

Odin looked surprised, then crossed his arms. "Fandral?" he looked at Thor.

Thor looked up, "I didn't know that."

He growled. "He has no right. See to it that it doesn't happen again."

He nodded and left.

Odin took Loki back to the throne. Loki just followed silently, looking at the ground. His father sat down and put him over his lap. He sniffed and tried to prepare took his pants back down and smacked his bottom hard.

He gasped and bit his lip, "Owww, owwww!"

"I'm sorry Loki, but it's for your own good." He continued to spank him

"Y-yes...Fath-er," he sobbed loudly.

He began to lecture him, though he wasn't very harsh about it since Loki did seem sorry. He concentrated on his sit spots and thighs.

He sobbed and squirmed, his bottom was tender from his brother and his brother's friend and now his father was having at his backside.

He cried and had collapsed over his father's lap. He just wiped his eyes and held to his father's cape. He'd spanked him for 30 mins.

Odin sat him up, hanging his butt between his legs, and pulled him into a hug. "I forgive you."

"I am sorry, father!" he cried into him.

-meanwhiles Thor was searching for Fandral. Whom was eating with the other warriors.

"Fandral," Thor called.

He looked over. "Hey Thor," he smiled, "How did it go?"

"All has gone well, I wish to speak with you."

"Ok," he stood and walked to him.

When they were out of ear shot he looked at him, "Is what Loki says true? Did you take him to task?"

He looked sideways and nodded. "Though not very long or hard."

"But you did take him to task. And what was thine's motivation for this?"

"All the trouble he caused us!" he crossed his arms.

"But what made you think that I and father weren't going to punish him properly?"

"That's why it was only a warm up."

He rolled his eyes and took him to a seperate chamber. He seated himself upon one of the chairs and pulled his friend down over his lap.

He sighed and crossed his arms. "I suppose I deserve this."

"Be thou my friend I harbor no ill will and wish only to keep you from my father's lap," he just pulled down his pants but left his loin's cover up.

He flinched at the thought. "He knows?"

"Loki told father and had I not volunteered to deal with it you'd be up to your neck in trouble," hee swatted him.

He winced. "Then I think I owe you my life."

He smiled, "You understand my brother is difficult, but you must trust that my father and I will take him in hand."

"I do," he squirmed.

"However, since I can trust you three you have MY permission when he is in need and neither of use are around."

He smirked. "Good." He smiled and only spanked him a little while. He was almost in tears by the end.


End file.
